powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Case File 38: All Hail The King
All Hail The King is the thity-eighth episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars. Summary Jiro make his attack! Cosmos taunts the rangers! Diego begins to revive! But Jiro is still the new King! All Hail The King! Featured Lineup: Red, Blue, White, Orange, Cyan, Green, Purple, Camo, Navy Plot Cosmos detects that Scowl is not satisfied. He asks him what the matter is. Hook is seen in the back ground playing with some weapons, "I don't care about any of these 'Destiny Shards'. All I want is justice for my father. All I want is to defeat Washington and Roosevelt. Nothing more, nothing less." "Very well then." He powers puts scowl in the chamber making him stronger and able to fight of Calvin, but in the process, Scowl loses his mind and rampages. Temujin sees this, and demands that Cosmos rebuild the Ezen Clan for him. "Hmmph, very well then." Scowl is nearly unstopable however. He screams "RAWR! BRING ME STAR CAPTAIN!!!" The South Korea team sees this. Will says "I can take him" Calvin states "No, he wants me. I won't involve any of you in this." The team says he'll get annhilated. He says there's no choice. Silence Ryan wishes him good luck and hands him a hand repulsor. "Get in close and finish him off with this" Calvin runs off to fight off Scowl. However as he leaves, Cosmos returns again. This time Temujin is back. Again with a new army. The Ezen Clan is back... "Ryan Royle! Your day of reckoning is here! You will pay for wht you've done! Attack!" The rangers can't really fight the army, as they are normal people just brainwashed. Lara and Aaron try to reawaken them, but the power of the Brain Shard is too much to overcome. Ryan punches Temujin, but he slashes his armor with his sword. Cosmos comes from behind and phase punches Ryan through the core, entrapping him in pain. 'EUGHAAA!!! AHH!" "It hurts doesn't it. Being stabbed in the back. You did this to me, Royle" Ryan begins to pass out, as the team is overwhelmed. "I'll finally tell you Royle. Why I hate you, your friends, your 'humanity' so much. You made me to replace your parents. I raised you as my own. WE were insepearable. Until you became Laser Blue. You sold me to GUARD. But little did you know they were SNAKE! They evolved me into what you see today. You trample everyone who shows you kindness. You didn't even remember me when we met again! You betray all who have ever been good to you. You humans sell each other out like nothing. Your 'Humanity' is nothing but an evil quality to betray and destroy. I'll wipe you from the Earth. We'll replace you, replace you all! And then build a betetr Earth!" Cosmos reveals. Ryan remembers now. He remembers everything. "I'm... Sorry..." Meanwhile, Calvin and Scowl fight. Scowl's brainless fighting puts humans in danger, as Calvin jums to save them. "HA! FIGHT ME ROOSEVELT! FIGHT ME!" The Atlantis team begins to notice something wrong with the surroundings. Something exterrastial is coming. Diego falls into the Spirit Realm, and sees his father. "Father, I can't stay. Atlantis is in eminent danger. I seinse it!" "I'm sorry boy, your time came early. Join us in the pantheaon of the Emperors" Andy decides that he might be able to stop the mind control if he can get inside Cosmos and defeat him from the inside. He does, against James's urging and taps into his molecules. Cosmos relases Ryan, as both wince in pain. Andy damages the wires in Cosmos, stopping the Brain Shard temporarily. The people are free. Lara and Peter summon all their strength to return the people. Peter runs his fastest speed ever taking people at mach speed, while Lara and Aaron levitate them away. Lara looks at a weakend Cosmos, and begins to see more of The Sentinel. "No, I AM IN CONTROL. You belong to ME!" He states. Lara looks on curiously. "Could it be? Cosmos IS the Sentinel?" "My Army!" Temujin screams. He goes to attack Ryan in anger, but Andy jumps out and uses an Electron kick to disorient Temujin. Micheal and James punch and fire missles at him punishing him. Andy uses his finisher, and kicks Temujin. The Tyrant's body begins to crackle in fire "NOOOOOO!!!!" he screams as he explodes. The first of the Six Fists, is destroyed. Will morphs into Fury and begins to pounce on Cosmos, turly damaging the god for the first time. Meanwhile, Calvin lures Scowl onto a beach cliffside. They punch each other repeatadly. Scowl strikes Calvin with his sword. "He's never going down, if I don't use this!" Scowl taunts Calvin. The Red Ranger morphs into Hero Mode. The two warriors run to each other and Scowl jousts Calvins' core, the same repared by Cho's machine. Scowl laughs manically, but Calvin attaches the hand repulsor and activates it's self destruct button. he pushes himself and Scowl off the clifside. "HA! IF I DIE, AT LEAST YOU"LL DIE WITH ME!" Scowl says as they fall. "Think again Benzema!" Calvin fires the repulsor, shooting him upward, as Benzema falls. Calvin catches scaffolding. "No, NO, NOOOO!" Scowl screams before the repulsor explodes. "Beep, Beep, BEEEEEP" "BOOOOM!" Scowl is defeated at last. Calvin climbs back alerts his team, and they grab him. Ryan is fine again, if not a little groggy. The 8 rangers however cannot be too happy. They sky begins to rip apart Earth. On Xemon, the same is happening On all other 8 worlds, the same is happening. It is Jiro. He announces his arrival pompously. Fuden is in the background watching it all afar. He smirks evily. "PEOPLE OF THE TEN WORLDS! YOUR DAY OF SALVATION IS HERE. I JIRO, BURAKU KING, AM YOUR NEW ALL-FATHER!" Amaterasu begins to wonder how Jiro did this. Hachiman and Nari try to tell her, but Fuden had Sakura put a forget spell. They have no memory of the event. Amaterasu begins to charge her final attack. Fuden and Sakura sneak onto the Space Bridge and dip. The rangers declare Jiro a fool, and summon the EDF Gigazord. They fire at his ship, but the anti-gravity of the World Merge makes the zord useless. It disengages all 13 zords, and the rangers fall to the ground, all over the rubble On Atlantis, the Spirit Waters begin to evaporate, Ayumi, Tyler, and Ava try to save the city, but without the waters, thing go to chaos. Diego looks on in horror, but his father won't let him leave. Sakura looks on from beyond the 10 Worlds, truly regretting what is going on. She looks at an unconscious Raiden and realizes only he can stop Jiro. Fuden, in the back closes Sakura's spell book, now having what he needs. Not even Cosmos could predict this. He asked Fuden to BRING the Star Orb, not destroy the 10 worlds. This, the World Merge, is the true power of the Star Orb, in Jiro's hands. All hail the king. Debuts *The World Merge Trivia *'Comics Counterpart:' Thor: The Dark World (2013)\ *Mission 52: The Invincible Titan (Cosmos Fight Scenes) *Chikara Sentai Chouranger vs Seiba Sentai Buildranger (Jiro Scenes) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Kamenrider2011